Demetri's Attraction
by whitford-kiwi-girl
Summary: A love triangle with Demetri. Will he have his hearts desire or will his love interest be ruled by loyalties. Or both.
1. Chapter 1

**Demetris Attraction**

I couldn't wait to get these Cullen's back up to the reception and join in the feeding. The text I had through from Heidi said she had gathered a nice little booty of humans for the forum, which was just what I needed to take the edge off. For all the understanding I have of my beloved elders I'm still stumped why they were so lenient with the Cullen crew. The double standards just annoyed the hell out of me, so I'd hate to think how badly this was cutting Felix up, and that Edward knew it. He made no attempt to back off, and for all my negotiating skills he wouldn't budge until Jane arrived. If wish I could get another chance at him privately we would be able to have a more reasonable conversation. Failing that I'd be just has happy for Felix to have a little one on one time with him also, as long as I could watch.

Up ahead I could see the booty walking towards us. We made way in the ornate golden hallway to allow all the new tourists to get past us. The whole time I was expecting the human to cry or scream from her little scenario. But she held strong.

"Welcome home, Heidi," I greeted her from behind the Cullen's.

"Demetri," She was looking rather puzzled by the company I had with me and especially the human girl. As usual, she was dolled up for her tour finding mission. Tight clothes over that package would grab anyone's attention.

I couldn't help but tease her, "Nice fishing,"

"Thanks." She smiled back at me. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Save a few for me." I loved to tease her too and she knew it. She had a body built for sin and was the best attention seeker we had in Volterra.

As we entered the reception area from the concealed entrance, the first thing I was hit with was female scent. Darn Gianna just had something about her I found compelling, and if I didn't keep my mind on track she was going to find out just how compelling that was.

"Hey Gianna, nice shirt". _Although I'd rather it was on the floor with me sprawled on top of you in it._

"Hi Demetri." She casually waved her hand and placed it on the base of her neck, but all it could see was the soft blush that had risen in her cheeks, it was so sexy. I bet she has no idea just how badly I would like to hide her away and made her scream my name.

I turned back to the Cullen's, "Do not leave until dark" I warned them. Turning my back on them I blew a kiss to Gianna and gave her a wink before heading back down to the turret room.

--

Sitting behind my desk I could feel just how flushed Demetri had made me. Deep breaths ... deep breaths. I really do try to ignore his flirting, but he is so over whelming, his presence and manner are only the tip of the ice-berg. If he wasn't so damn good looking on top of it I could probably just ignore him and get on with my work without any fuss. Instead I get myself completely distracted by his charms when he is within 20 feet of me. _Damn sexy vampire! _Note to self ... start wearing hair down and baggy jumpers.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" I asked our guests sitting over on the couches.

"No". The little pixie one slammed back.

The other gentleman just shook his head and went back to stroking the brunette's hair. She was lying against his chest, cocooned in his arms. It was very sweet watching them but I kept noticing the icy looks coming off the pixie, and this was making me feel very uncomfortable. Best I appear to be busy and I'm sure they will be gone soon enough.

Rising from the desk, I went around and fluffed up the flower arrangements. Taking the old flowers away and making them all look refreshed again. As I dropped the wilted ones into the bin in the side storage room that familiar sweet smell came drifting in.

Without turning around I said, "Hi Heidi". I glanced over my shoulder and gave her a smile.

She closed the door and stared at me. "Hi back to you ... I like that skirt on you", she had a soft purr to her gentle voice which always made me melt inside. She could talk me into doing anything with it.

"This old thing - just found it lying around somewhere." I couldn't help but remember where I got it from. Oh yes ... _her_ closet.

Heidi started to move closer to me in the small room, bringing with her an overpowering sense of sexuality and strength.

"I like to see you wearing my clothes, makes me feel like I'm on you all day", she smiled and gave me her sexy smouldering eyes. I was feeling the temperature lifting as I was beginning to lose it, and could only manage a stupid grin and giggles in return. "I'd like to see you wearing this one too" she brushed her hand over the curve of her bottom. "Any chance I can convince you right now?"

"I've got to keep an eye on the visitors", I was definitely losing this discussion and she knew it.

"I can do that, and still keep my hands on you too"

She came in as close as possible and leaned onto my breasts, making me giddy from the prospect of things to come. Her sweater and body a warm glow from the meeting she had just had with the bosses. Brushing my hair behind my ear she bent her head forward and began to nuzzle into my neck. The swoon was immediate. My head became light and I was under her charms.

"You like it soft? Yes ..."

"Yes..." She came up and placed her soft lips gently against mine. With her smell and soft kisses on my lips I couldn't help but place my hands on her cheeks and kiss her back. So sweet and warm I was tempted to push it further, but didn't dare take the lead. She was kissing down my neck and sucking gently, being careful not to scratch my skin for fear of the consequences. With one quick movement she had unzipped my skirt and dropped it to the ground and had her hand brushing my thigh. My heart rate accelerating faster with each motion of her hand. She slowly caressed my hip and bottom with slow soft movements.

I tilted my head back and let out a sigh. That was all the encouragement she needed as she pushed me against the wall and placed her hand between my legs.

"Tell me to stop and I will," she purred into my ear. But I couldn't find the words and could only hear myself gasp instead. "I'll take that as I like then".

With soft sweeping movements she begun to rub my core with her hand, teasing me and making me wet just as she had probably planned. The only thing between me and her was a very thin piece of cotton, which I didn't like the odds of surviving.

Nibbling on my ear Heidi said, "Can I kiss you here?" Her hand was flexing on my pubic bone and she was all over me. Smothering with her words, her body, and her sexuality.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Not here." _But don't let that stop you_.

"I'll be quick." With a raise of her eyebrows and a wink, she moved down my body and pressed her face against my panties. Breathing deeply against my skin she pushed aside the fabric and started to kiss me. Oh god, she knew how to work her fingers and lips on me. And I could feel the raise coming with each little movement she made. I was overtaken by the surge of my hips and the motion she had in her power, past that point when all I could do was release unto her. Shattering my muscles I shuddered against her embrace, once ... twice ... the tremors coming of their own doing.

Breathless and exhausted I tried to get focus of myself again. My legs felt like jelly as the muscles were still tingly. She wrapped her arms around my thighs and rested her cheek against my stomach, breathing in the smells she had just released from me. She was so beautiful like this, vulnerable and loving, I was always blessed that she had saved me all those years ago. So we were bound to each other, friends, lovers, confidants. I found her to be more mesmerizing with each passing day.

Passing me my skirt she stood up, meeting me in the eye. "I'll be back later after I've sorted out a bit of business." She pressed a lingering kiss on my cheek and then disappeared back out to the reception. I straightened myself up as best I could and made my way back out too.

--

Judging by the look of guilt on Gianna's face as she came back out to the reception area I knew the flush was from more than moving stuff in the storage room. And the dead stare from Heidi had served as a warning of sorts to back off! But I had jurisdiction here and not her. Damned if I would follow her soft threats to stay away from the only reason I was still here.

"Do you need a hand with some heavy lifting back there? You look a little flush Gi." I was so going to make her squirm a little for this.

"No, no ... I'm all done, thanks. Were you looking for someone else or did you come to talk to me?" As much as would like to think she was hoping I was there to talk to her, her innocent expression told me she was just making an enquiry.

"I wanted to see you actually, but seems I'm a little late to the punch." The instant flush in her cheeks and the recognition that I knew what had gone on made her sweet nature even more evident. Although I wasn't going to do a guilt on her I enjoyed watching her reactions. "Don't worry, 

we're cool - I know the deal. It's just really hard to stick to. Especially when I see the smug look on her kisser. I'd like to wipe it off with some burn therapy."

Grabbing his hand he seemed shocked, "Hey ... don't say such things. You know how I feel about her - and about you."

"Not my choice though. It's not like I was born to share!" Trying to keep our voices in a quiet conversation I glanced back at our waiting guests.

"True", she replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"But then I'd rather have some of you than none of you." _For now._

Brushing her slim fingers across the back of my hand she said "I feel the same way gorgeous." Oh yes she knew just how to keep me dangling.

"You up for a movie later? I have the new Butler one, 'PS I Love U'"

"I love you too", she smiled radiantly like I had just given her Christmas again.

I knew I had a blank look on my face but realised her misunderstanding even though she hadn't. The comment made me laugh, "Thanks, but that's ..." _Keep your mouth shut!_ "Thanks. I'll come back later after the guests have gone and I'll take you home. Okay"

She was smiling sweetly at me with her lips and her eyes "See you later then."

I left her and made my way through to the recreation room with the burning hope that Felix would be there. And I could work off some of the tension I was suddenly feeling in my shoulders and hands. Yeah he would always be up for a workout, especially if I let him make me bleed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys will be Boys**

Heading out to the rec room I caught a last look at the Cullen's. Edward draped over his precious human girl and the protective union they had, it reminded me of what I wanted with Gi. I didn't want to linger on them but I couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if I was to leave the confines of the Volturi. Would I be strong enough to survive without the human feastings like them? I had only known one way since my turning, but each time I looked at Gi I was becoming more disgusted with myself for taking lives to survive.

"There are always other choices" Edward spoke from the corner couches.

His comment caught me off guard, I turned and kept walking. That guy was so in everyone's head, I could understand why Aro wanted him to join us so badly. It's hard to know what peoples motives are sometimes and with Vampires that just makes the threat of danger even more evident.

--

Nearing the room I was reminded of the last run in we had with a band of newborns thinking they could infiltrate the royal family and pick us off one by one. Their undoing of course was the combined powers within our ranks. But sometimes it is hard to determine where someone's head is at. Edward would be a huge asset.

As I entered the large room, I couldn't help but notice that Felix stood out like a sore thumb. He was a brute of a guy who never looked comfortable in anything he wore, simply because of his shear bulk.

"What are _you _doing here - you get no lovin?" Felix cracked a smug smile while pretending to be reading a car magazine.

"Stick it Felix - all in good time. I've got all the time in the world to wait." I was itching to nail him one regardless of what was to come out of his mouth, all I needed was the wrong word at the right time.

"Yeah, but she don't! One of these days she's gonna notice how butt ugly you really are! And come running to me." He was gesturing with his hands and rubbing his cock. "And _I'm_ not going to say no." _Bingo_!

"You are such an ass, you know that? And _you_ can keep your eyes off her too!" He was past the point of pissing me off and into the point of I'm not responsible for my following actions.

Raising his hands in defence he said, "What the ... She's the one that has the hots for me, I swear. I don't do nothing to encourage her." _Liar!_

"All the same ... would be a shame to have to explain to the family why you decided to disappear to the four corners of the world ... at the same time." The threat was only mildly meant but I was sure he would get the point.

"Yeah right, like you could even get close." Felix drawled and pretended to be bored. "Your ass would be toast, flattened into a bloody mess from these specimens of mine." He turned his yawn into a show, flexing his biceps and kissing them. _Bingo number 2_!

I couldn't resist the challenge, "You're on then."

"What? What's on?" He was looking confused as I grabbed a wooden side table and moved it into the centre of the room. Lifting a chair over for myself too I sat down and waited for him to do the same. He may be strong but not too smart sometimes.

I started rolling up my right sleeve and flexing the fingers on that hand. "Oh, oh, oh ...male bonding, I like it." He went and got another chair and sat down opposite me. "First to lay the others back of the hand down flat, _that's me,_ will have the other, _that's you_, clear out the turret chamber for a month! Umm, _that's you again_!!" he drawled on.

"Just sit your pus down and shut-it Felix." Arm wrestling was a compromise to the family since the last play-fight we had cost 25,000 in repairs. We were banned from full on physical contact indoors.

We spread our hands out together and took a firm grip, linking around our thumbs. I grabbed a firm grip on the left side of the table with my left hand to get better balance. His eyes narrowed as his grin widened into a smug smirk. "Anytime you're ready Romeo".

"Ready". _Asshole_. With a powerful surge the tension between our hands bought the room to life. I was pushing against his wrist with as much force as I could hold it together. Trying to keep my hand and wrist on level so that Felix didn't snap it back and shatter it completely.

"So anytime you are ready.." Felix was still grinning at me. Although the threaded veins sticking out of his neck gave him away, and the struggle was all the more evident. Our knuckles were turning white from the lack of blood.

There was an almighty crack in the room and I glanced over at the side of the table where Felix had splintered the edge apart and regripped onto another section. His eyes became more feral as his determination to win was more important to him than ever. "Antique", I said between my teeth, "Jane's going to be mad with you." It was a distraction, which he didn't take.

Swinging his chair out from behind his legs Felix stood up still leaning into the wrestle. Which I counterbalanced jumping to my own feet. The table couldn't take the pressure and the entire thing split in two leaving us sprawled on the floor and trying to take pot shots with our free left hands. I wasn't letting go and I knew I had him.

"Ehum ..." Came a voice from the door. I turned to catch sight of Jane standing there with her eyebrows raised just taking in the sights. Well there was no getting around it, more furniture broken and proof on our faces of the guilt.

I nodded a no-win victory to Felix with a shrug of the shoulders, and started to ease off the tension in my hand. "You pus, Demetri," he spat the words at me as he leaped over the broken table, and planted his body on top of mine and slamming the back of my hand down hard on the floor. "And that's why I'm a hunter and you're a diplomat! Oh and remember it's a month!" His finger was jabbing into my chest.

"Shit!" _Shit!_ I lay there starring at the ceiling feeling empty of the events.

Clapping echoed in from the door, "Great. And Felix's reign of destruction makes yet another visit." Jane was trying hard to hold back the smile I knew she would love to give at this point. "That was a prized antique you know?" Gesturing her hand toward the now timber ridden mess.

Felix jumped to his feet and bowed towards Jane and then raised his hands in victory. "And I'll take a bow as the ladies cheer from the balconies" he played it up then offered his hand to me to help me up too.

"A word in the office when you are through playing Demetri" Jane stated coolly. As she turned in the doorway I could hear her faint snickering as clearly as if it was in my ear.

"Right behind you," I replied and took one more look at the broken mess and Felix's preening smile.

"Congratulations buddy". I swung my fist at him, landing it dead centre on his jaw with a crack. The skin broke on the side of his mouth and I ran my fingers across his blooded lip and licked them clean tasting his sweet blend. "You still don't get to touch her!" I exclaimed while walking out the room.

--

Jane's office is on an upper level of the building overlooking the main piazza. A beautiful room which she adorned with some of her most coveted possessions. Our fortress was one of the safest places in Europe to house such wonders, as our security couldn't be compared to any others in the land.

Knocking first, I pushed the door aside to find her sitting behind her desk.

"Come Demetri." I entered and sat at the opposing chair in front of her. "I take it you have some concerns? Or were there other matters you wish to discuss with me?"

Knowing my wording needed to be careful I said tentatively, "The concern is their numbers Jane. We are an old society and our rules have served us well for such a long time, and yet we are so quick to let this Cullen Coven reform so easily."

"I too have concerns for them." She was showing the strain in her eyes as she swivelled her chair towards the window. "Their talents are a dangerous enemy to us. If we do not have their support and their word to remain hidden I will gladly travel to the Americas and finish this." The edge in her tone was cut with acid.

Approaching from another angle, I said "Then perhaps we should make for a quicker trip than they had been expecting. The element of persuasion. In their own surroundings they may be more willing too negotiations." It was killing me to think that she would actually enjoy destroying such a placid coven instead of having them join us.

" I am at pains about these arrangements our beloved family have made. But we will honour the request for their safety and watch from afar. We already have Victoria there to keep us apprised of the current situations. And the battle plans I suggested to her are progressing nicely." She seemed to be confident that Aro's long term goals would come to fruition.

"Their abilities make it impossible for us to get close enough to them, without them being alerted ahead of time. What makes you so sure Victoria will be able to cut their numbers?" I honestly wanted her to give a reasonable answer.

She turned and faced me full on with a pure evil in her eyes ,"It is Victoria's seething hatred for the Cullen's and the loss of her mate that will be their undoing." And with that she motioned her hand that she had had enough talk.

I rose from the chair and lowered my head to her in respect, and crossed the room back to the door. "It's a difficult thing to want something so badly that you can neither have it nor let it go." She said.

Turning to face her again, I took in the measure of her words. Before leaving the room I again nodded my understanding of her last words and said "Yes, it is". _Painfully it is._

I made my way back down to the rec room knowing full well the timber mess would need to be sorted out, when I had a nagging thought of Edwards's last words. Other choices. _Other choices_. I'd 

only ever known one choice, this one I was living. I stopped walking and just stood in the stone walkway deciding whether to keep heading to the rec room or to head back to the reception room.

I must have stood there for ten minutes trying to come to some resolution as to what I was feeling. In the end my thoughts headed back to Gianna. So soft, beautiful and her heart was one of innocence despite the ugliness she had witnessed in this place. _Can neither have it nor let it go?_ I was beginning to believe I could have both. And that was when I decided to speak to Edward alone.

--


End file.
